


Small World

by Jrose18



Category: Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrose18/pseuds/Jrose18
Summary: After, Logging off of my computer, I notice the movement in my bathroom again so I get up and go to inspect the cause of the movement. As, I am walking into my bathroom, my foot is penetrated by a yellow bastard. I begin to growl in pain at my sister's lack of being able to clean up her legos without always leaving some behind.Meet Jessica, most people call her Jess. Don't get it twisted just because her name is Jessica does not mean she will hesitate to serve you a piping hot glass of bleach, suspended by a noose, over a nice warm fire. With that being said most smart people call her Jess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is an incredibly endless sea of possibilities this world has to offer............ Go find one!!!

It is loud.  
The only thing I can hear is the sound of Alice in Chains blasting through the speakers.  
But not in a good way it is so loud that I have this thumping sensation in my ears.  
I try to push past Jen and get to him.  
Why is she in the way?  
Why can’t I move?  
I can’t feel my legs.  
Why can’t I feel my legs? I can feel the panic rising in me as I take a step back and begin my battle cry forward as I run into Jen and just as I was going to plunge into her; I was suddenly sitting in my room wide awake.

 

As soon as my eyes are adjusted to the dark room that I am in. I notice something as I am looking into my extremely decorated,colored bathroom. I thought I saw something. I slowly sit up and pull out my laptop which was placed right on my night stand exactly where I placed it last night. I press the power button and wait for my ancient laptop to finish loading. I take a quick glance at the time and see that it is 3:52 am. Although I am not a morning person, I know that I will not be going back to sleep anytime soon. 

I quickly log onto my laptop to see if the grades had been posted for my Science class. Sadly as I look on the website that we use for grades the Science teacher left a class note saying that he would tell us our grades in class. 

After, Logging off of my computer, I notice the movement in my bathroom again so I get up and go to inspect the cause of the movement. As, I am walking into my bathroom, my foot is penetrated by a yellow bastard. I begin to growl in pain at my sister's lack of being able to clean up her legos without always leaving some behind.

I limp all the way back to my bed and realize that I never went to go inspect the movement I saw in the bathroom so I got up and quickly ran into the bathroom turned on the light and ran all the way back to my bed. I hide under the blanket to get away from the maybe monster. I slowly peek my head out of my protective shield. Realizing as I see no one that obviously I just was very tired. So I turn over in my bed so, I could at least fake that I didn’t think this was going to be my last morning ever. The only problem with just sitting in bed though is that I always end up overthinking about life and what little future I had. I softly shake off my feelings of the nonexistent future and pull my blankets off of me and log back onto my computer and pull up a new tab. I open up my lovely wattpad website. I look through my bookshelf and start reading “ My Life with The Walter Boys.” As much as I want to stop reading I just can’t stop reading this masterpiece of a book.


End file.
